Girl Meets Elite ANT Force Whenever
Girl Meets Elite ANT Force Whenever is a three-way crossover between Girl Meets World, "Elite ANTS: Talent And Power Island", and "Best Friends Whenever". Plot On a visit to his old workplace in New York, Fletcher runs into two girls named Shelby and Cyd who are on vacation with Shelby's parents. He introduces them to his friends, and they then meet up with Lucas Friar, an old friend of Shelby and Cyd from a previous visit to New York. Kaz and Maya, Lucas' ex-girlfriend, form an attraction, to Bree's irritation, but suddenly, Kaz's powers are unleashed. Kaz, Chase, and Skylar stay back to discuss with Maya the whole deal about superpowers, but Angus, Fletcher, Olive, Chyna, Bree, and Oliver decide to learn more about Shelby and Cyd. Shelby and Cyd reveal that they can travel through time. Kaz asks if they can time-travel to prevent Bridget from becoming a villain, and Chase feels he's had enough of magic when he hears that there is both superpowers and time-travel by slapping hands together. However, Shelby and Cyd introduce him to their friend Barry, who've they've invited for Chase's sake, so he can give Chase a scientific explanation. Olive decides to stay with them as well, and maybe go find Maya's best friend Riley, who lives in London. Meanwhile, Maya, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Angus, Bree, Chyna, and Fletcher meet Riley and Maya's families and learn a great deal about what's going on with them. However, Cyd calls them suddenly to announce that Barry, Riley, Olive, Chase, and Shelby have been kidnapped. The remaining ones must band together as an all-powerful group in order to save their missing friends, who have been kidnapped by an evil man who condemned the Davenport Talent And Power Academy so that he could use the space for his acting troupe, and also knocked-out Donald into a state of near death. Now, they also have to save the academy, or their team is toast! But only a sacred egg near a fake manhole contains the necessary ingredients to get Donald back and kill this powerful villain, and it's all the way in London, England! "How lucky!" Maya says when she hears the news. So, off our remaining heroes set on this epic quest to save the world and get Riley's family back in New York. Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Fletcher and Oliver Quimby * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Ping Wu as "Professor Evil" Special Guest Cast Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews Ben Savage as Cory Matthews Danielle Fischel as Topanga Matthews August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Trivia * This is the second time Paris Berelc and and Rowen Blanchard work together, the first being the movie "Invisible Sister", where Paris played the titular role. * It was a bit awkward for Bradley Steven Perry and Sabrina Carpenter to work together, being exes in real life. * Like the episodes "Oliver Joins The ANT Farm", "Double Trouble", the "Skylar Gets Her Powers Back Story Arc" and "High Ropes", this episode was originally based on Chase McFly's dream. * This is the first appearance of the Girl Meets World Characters since their show ended 6 months before this episode aired. ** It is also the first appearance of the Best Friends Whenever cast members since their show ended the month previously. * This is the first appearance of the Special Theme Song, Take On The Elite ANTS Whenever. * Also, this takes place in a world where the Matthews family moved to London. Category:Crossovers Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:2018 Category:2017